Love is deathly
by Akikawa Yayoi
Summary: Soudain, dans la bataille, on entendit Luffy crier... Sanji X Zoro.
1. Chapitre 1

Titre : Love is deathly  
Genre : Yaoi  
Couple : Sanji X Zoro (vous : encore ! moi : oui /bave/)  
Résumé : Soudain, dans la bataille, on entendit Luffy crier...  
Note de l'auteur : Eh oui, ça faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire ça. Cette histoire se passe un peu avant l'arc de Thriller Bark. Pas de petites culottes, donc. Ah, c'est encore un point de vue interne. Désolé pour ceux (celles) qui n'aiment pas ça, mais je voulais qu'on voit l'histoire du point de vue de Zoro cette histoire, la prochaine sera en point de vue omniscient donc ne vous inquiétez pas ^o^. Cette fic se fera en plusieurs chapitres ! Ah, mais je ne sais pas encore combien /l'auteur est indécis/.

* * *

**POV Zoro**

Jamais je n'ai aimé quelqu'un comme ça.  
Et aujourd'hui, ma dernière pensée est pour lui.  
Alors qu'il ne m'a même pas retourné mes sentiments.  
Ironique, hein ?  
Je baigne dans mon propre sang, je me sens partir, et je ne pense qu'à lui, qu'à sa voix, qu'à son regard.  
Peut-être qu'il me rejoindra en enfer.  
J'ai tué tellement de personnes que c'est là-bas que je vais aller.  
Aujourd'hui, c'est mon tour.  
Je vais rejoindre tous ces criminels que j'ai tués.  
Peut-être qu'être un chasseur de primes n'était pas une si bonne idée.  
Mais si je ne l'avais pas été, je ne l'aurai pas rencontré.  
Ni lui, ni les autres.  
J'aurai aimé vivre un peu plus longtemps, tout de même.  
Je ne peux même pas rejoindre Kuina au paradis.  
Je sens des larmes se profiler sur mes joues.  
Je ferme les yeux.  
Le moment est venu.  
Mais d'un seul coup, un cri me fait prendre une grande respiration.  
« ZOROOO ! »  
Je reconnais cette voix. Mon capitaine.  
J'ouvre les yeux et le vois accourir vers moi.  
Il me prend dans ses bras.  
« Oï, Zoro ! Tiens le coup ! Ne pars pas, oï ! Reste avec moi ! Zoro ! »  
Je souris tristement, rassemblant mes dernières forces pour parler.  
« Désolé, capitaine... J'aurai aimé être le meilleur des sabreurs mais, on dirait bien que l'aventure s'arrête ici pour moi... »  
« Dis pas de conneries ! »  
Il pleure, maintenant.  
« Idiot, ne pleure pas. »  
« Bien sûr que si ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire des choses comme ça ! »  
J'aimerai tellement rester.  
J'entends courir les autres.  
Des voix. Des cris.  
Mais je ne vois ni n'entends déjà plus rien.  
Je ferme les yeux et me laisse partir.  
Je le reverrai en enfer, de toute façon. Il est tellement pervers que c'est obligé qu'il y aille.  
Je souris une dernière fois tandis que je sens des larmes couler sur mes joues. Ce ne sont pas les miennes.  
_Sanji..._  
Puis le noir complet.  
Peut-être que c'est ça, l'enfer.  
Être coincé dans le noir le plus froid pendant l'éternité.  
D'un seul coup, je me réveille. Je suis dans la cuisine. Il pleut dehors.  
Je regarde autour de moi, et vois les autres, assis à la table.  
Ils pleurent tous.  
Mais je suis là, non ? Alors pourquoi pleurent-ils ?  
« Et merde... »  
Un murmure. Je me retourne et vois Sanji qui fume.  
Je vois des larmes sur ses joues, à lui aussi.  
« Il est parti. Nous devons continuer. Il aurait voulu qu'on le fasse. »  
Luffy. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, je suis parti ? Je ne vais pas me réveiller ? Comme à chaque fois, je serai dans l'infirmerie, et tout ça n'aura qu'été une autre fois où j'aurai échappé à la mort, pas vrai ?  
Nami se lève soudain. Elle pleure, elle aussi.  
« Je ne peux pas ! »  
Elle se rassit, en pleurant dans les bras de Robin.  
« Il me devait sa dette, ce crétin... »  
Elle essaie de se raccrocher aux dernières brides de mon existence.  
Robin verse deux larmes, qui tombent doucement sur ses joues pâles.  
Chopper n'arrête pas de dire qu'il est désolé, alors qu'Usopp lui dit que ce n'est pas de sa faute.  
Ça ne doit pas se passer comme ça.  
Je suis ici !  
Je suis vivant, regardez-moi !  
Merde, pourquoi vous ne me voyez pas !  
Je me sens pleurer moi aussi.  
Tout ne peut pas s'arrêter ici...  
« Zoro. »  
Une voix féminine. Je la reconnais tout de suite.  
« Kuina ! »  
Je me tourne et la vois.  
Je suis retombé dans le noir.  
« Tu as grandi, crétin. Tu n'as pas le droit de venir me rejoindre déjà, tu sais. Tu m'as fait une promesse que tu n'as toujours pas tenue. »  
Ouais. Je sais.  
Mais, je n'y peux rien, moi.  
Mon adversaire m'a pris en traître par derrière alors que je croyais l'avoir achevé.  
C'est normal de relâcher sa garde ne serait-ce qu'une seconde car on est un peu fatigué et blessé gravement, non ? C'est humain, après tout. Je ne suis pas un monstre, comme tout le monde le raconte.  
J'ai beau mettre un pantalon ample et un haramaki qui font croire que je suis plus musclé que la normale, je ne suis pas Hulk, non plus.  
« T'es vraiment un idiot, hein ? Ils t'attendent, tu sais. Le petit renne t'a soigné, et le pervers de cuisinier te fait des soupes pour que tu puisses être nourri par des espèces de tuyaux bizarres. »  
Ah bon ? Sanji fait attention à moi ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de tuyaux, d'abord ?  
« Ils ont encore espoir que tu te réveilles, alors retourne toi et marche. Ce que tu viens de voir, c'est ce qu'il se passera si tu ne le fais pas. Ils ne changeront pas leur crétin de sabreur second de l'équipage. Ils ont besoin de toi. »  
Je sens des larmes arriver sur mes joues.  
De joie, mais aussi de frustration.  
« Alors... si je repars, je ne te reverrai pas avant un moment ? »  
Kuina me sourit.  
J'aime tellement ce sourire. C'est de lui dont je me rappelle lorsque je souris moi aussi.  
« Tu me reverras après. Pour l'instant, tu veux être avec eux, pas vrai ? »  
« Ou-ouais... »  
« Alors vas-y. Je veille sur toi chaque jour qui passe. Après tout, je dois savoir si tu fais tout pour honorer ta promesse ! »  
Toujours aussi forte, hein. Et dire que je t'ai vue pleurer. Je me suis promis de ne jamais aimer plus aucune femme à part toi.  
Qui aurait cru que je tomberai amoureux d'un homme ?  
C'est vrai que j'ai envie de les rejoindre. Mais, avant...  
Je m'avance vers toi et me serre dans mes bras.  
« Sois sûre que quand je reviendrai, j'aurai honoré ma promesse. Et accompli beaucoup d'autres choses. Tellement que tu pourras être fière de moi. »  
Elle me serre aussi.  
« Ok, idiot. »  
Je souris doucement. Nous restons comme ça un moment, puis je l'embrasse sur le front.  
Je viens de faire définitivement une croix sur mon premier amour d'enfance.  
Il se ferait temps, me direz-vous.  
Elle rougit et rigole doucement tandis que je m'écarte, marchant vers une lumière blanche, dans laquelle je distingue l'infirmerie du Thousand Sunny.  
Je murmure une dernière fois.  
« Je reviendrai... »  
J'entends un autre murmure.  
« Je t'attendrai, crétin. »  
Je me retourne pour la voir une dernière fois mais c'est déjà trop tard.

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux sur un Chopper en larmes.  
« Zoro... ! »  
Je souris.  
« Yo, Chopper. »  
Mais il ne prend pas la peine de me répondre que déjà il court vers la porte.  
« Oï, tout le monde ! Il est réveillé ! »  
« C'EST VRAIII ! »  
Je reconnais la voix de Luffy. Je me prépare à souffrir.  
J'ai bien fait.  
Quand il arrive, il me saute dessus, des larmes de joie (et de la morve...) coulant sur ses joues.  
« Ne fais plus jamais ça ! Tu m'as dit que tu allais devenir le meilleur sabreur du monde, alors tu as intérêt à tenir ta promesse ! »  
« Ouais. Désolé, capitaine. »  
Et tandis que Luffy continuait à pleurer, tout le monde se réunissait et me parlait de ce qu'il s'était passé.  
« Sanji est venu à ton chevet chaque jour ! Il a pleuré lorsqu'il t'as vu ! »  
« Quoi ?... »  
Aussitôt, Usopp mit ses mains sur sa bouche.  
« Oups. Il a dit qu'on ne devait pas le dire. »  
Il a pleuré ?... Je ne suis pas en train de rêver, pas vrai ?...  
Je ne le vois pourtant pas. J'attends patiemment le soir.  
Je sais qu'il viendra.

* * *

La porte s'ouvre sur une mèche blonde, un œil bleu et un sourcil roulé.  
Je décide de garder mon attitude habituelle. Méchant, quoi.  
« Yo, ero-cook. Tu viens enfin me voir ? »  
Il allume une cigarette.  
« Ouais. Tu m'as inquiété, sale con. »  
Je lui jette un regard surpris. Comment ça, je l'ai inquiété ? (Nd'A : notez que Zoro n'a pas relevé l'insulte, mais le fait que Sanji se soit inquiété).  
Je décide de jouer la carte de la méchanceté ironique, toujours comme d'habitude.  
« Aah ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu n'aurais pas préféré ne plus m'avoir, plutôt ? Tu as bu tout le saké que je n'ai pas pu boire ou quoi ? »  
Mais il ne réagit pas. Au lieu de ça, il s'approche et je sens mon cœur battre plus fort que ce qu'il devrait.  
_Baboum._  
« Tu penses sérieusement ça ? »  
_Baboum._  
« Ou-ouais. »  
Il rit doucement. Et tristement.  
« Tu restes mon nakama, idiot. »  
_Baboum._  
Ne me donne pas de faux espoirs, idiot ! Laisse-moi, éloigne-toi, dis-moi juste que tout ça était une blague et qu'en fait tu aurais préféré que je crève plutôt qu'autre chose !  
« Tu es même plus que ça. »  
_Baboum._  
Il s'approche encore plus. Cette fois-ci, il plonge mon regard dans le sien en m'attrapant par le menton.  
« Tu es vraiment un mauvais menteur, tu sais ? »  
_Baboum._  
Je me sens rougir. Je ne veux pas que tout ça s'arrête, que ce soit un rêve, ou que je sois mort et qu'en fait mes dernières volontés se réalisent. Je crois que je deviens fou.  
Sanji s'approche encore un peu plus, et je sens son souffle dans mon oreille.  
« Je serai venu te chercher en enfer s'il l'avait fallu. »  
_Baboum._  
Je sens une vague de chaleur m'envahir.  
« Je ne suis pas en enfer et je ne suis pas mort. »  
« Ouais. Je me demande si tu n'es pas increvable, à la fin. »  
Je ris doucement. Les battements de mon cœur se calment, mais Sanji semble avoir remarqué que je me suis détendu, et descend jusqu'à mes lèvres.  
Il m'embrasse alors tendrement.  
Mon premier baiser.  
Les battements de mon cœur ont repris.  
Je noue mes bras autour de son cou tandis qu'il approfondit le baiser.  
_Baboum._  
J'essaie tant bien que mal de lutter, mais il faut avouer qu'il est doué.  
En clair, je me fais totalement dominer.  
En plus de ça, je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de gémir.  
_Baboum._  
Il s'arrête soudain et me regarde, se léchant la lèvre.  
« Je suis ton premier, pas vrai ? »  
Je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles.  
« E-Et alors ! »  
_Baboum._  
Il me sourit.  
« Je suis heureux. J'aurai voulu que tu sois mon premier à moi aussi. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir te rendre la pareille... »  
_Baboum._  
Je tourne ma tête autre part, fuyant son regard. Je suis incroyablement gêné.  
« Zoro. »  
_Baboum._  
Je lève mon regard vers lui.  
« Je t'aime. »  
_Baboum._  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'embrasser à mon tour fougueusement.  
Lorsque je romps le baiser, nous haletons tous les deux.  
« Moi aussi... »  
_Baboum._  
Il me regarde et je vois dans son regard un désir profond.  
_Baboum._  
« Zoro... Si je ne vais pas plus loin aujourd'hui, sache que c'est uniquement car tu es blessé. »  
_Baboum._  
Mon cœur bat **vraiment** trop vite à mon avis.  
Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'il n'a pas changé : pervers.  
Sauf que c'est pour moi.  
_Baboum._  
Il passe doucement sa main sur ma joue.  
« Je veux dormir avec toi ce soir. »  
_Baboum._  
Il se met derrière moi, et passe ses bras autour de ma taille.  
J'ai l'impression d'être au paradis.  
Les battements de mon cœur se calment à nouveau quand il pose sa tête sur mon épaule.  
Je sens que son cœur bat aussi vite que le mien.  
Sa main s'entremêle dans la mienne.  
Puis il se calme et soupire doucement, alors qu'il s'endort.  
C'est bien la première fois qu'il arrive à dormir avant moi.  
Je ris légèrement, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil moi aussi.

* * *

Je me réveille le lendemain matin avec un Chopper faisant des rumble balls en arrière plan.  
En premier plan, j'ai un Luffy qui bave.  
« Oï, Zo-chan. Tu veux pas te lever, maintenant que t'es réveillé ? San-chan a dit qu'il nous servirait la bouffe que quand tu viendrais ! Ah, parce que Chopper a dit que tu avais incroyablement vite récupéré, donc que tu pouvais te lever maintenant. »  
Je soupire puis rigole un peu, avant de me lever. J'ai quelques vertiges, puis je me sens bien.  
« Bien sûr, capitaine. Allons-y. »  
« Fais attention tout de même, Zoro ! Pas d'entraînement ! Et n'enlève pas tes bandages ! »  
Je fais une mine renfrognée.  
« Ouais. »  
Puis Luffy me prend par le poignet et m'amène, que dis-je, me traîne jusqu'à la cuisine.  
Il ouvre la porte d'une manière pas très douce (voire carrément barbare) avant de crier :  
« JE L'AI AMENE ! Puis, d'une voix plus douce, comme s'il cherchait à amadouer Sanji : On mange, maintenant ? »  
J'éclate de rire, avant de me diriger vers ma place. Je vois que Chopper n'a pas changé mes habits, les a juste nettoyés. Je décide d'aller prendre une douche après ça.  
Sanji me sourit doucement. Je lui rends tout en frappant la main de mon capitaine qui a failli attraper mon croissant.  
Après avoir fini de manger, je sors et me dirige vers la salle de bains. Je me lave rapidement (Nd'A : et en frottant bien derrière les oreilles !) avant de m'envelopper dans une serviette, de prendre mes vêtements sales et de me diriger vers ma chambre pour en prendre de nouveaux.  
En entrant, je me regarde rapidement dans le miroir.  
J'ai maigri.  
C'est vrai que manger de la soupe par des tuyaux (selon Kuina) chaque jour pendant 2 semaines (selon Chopper), ce n'est pas très pratique pour garder ses six packs.  
Je décide de me remettre à l'entraînement dès que possible, tandis que j'enfile rapidement un boxer, un pantalon et une chemise amples pour cacher mes kilos perdus.  
Je jette un coup d'œil à mon haramaki et décide de le laver, lui aussi. Je me sens un peu comme incomplet sans lui, mais il faut bien qu'il passe au lavage une fois de temps en temps.  
Je devrai en acheter d'autres, un de ces jours.  
Bref, je me dirige vers le pont, bien décidé à faire changer d'avis Chopper (c'est-à-dire enlever mes bandages et me mettre à l'entraînement, non mais).  
Mais alors que je m'apprête à entrer dans l'infirmerie, Luffy m'attrape par le poignet. Il prend son air de merlan frit.  
« Zo-chaaan ! Y'a San-chan qui veut pas nous faire des beignets ! »  
Je prends, quant à moi, mon air agacé le plus réel possible.  
« Vous venez à peine de manger, bande d'idiots. »  
« Mais, euh... Si c'est toi qui lui demande, alors il en fera ! »  
Je prends aussitôt une teinte rouge vif.  
« Qu-qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ! »  
Usopp arrive derrière Luffy, en souriant.  
« Allez, va. On sait bien que ça fait longtemps que vous vous cherchez tous les deux, hein. »  
« P-Pas du tout ! »  
Mais le capitaine continue, sans avoir fait attention au tireur.  
« Bon, et les beignets ? »  
« NON ! »  
Je crie avant de rentrer dans l'infirmerie et de claquer la porte au nez de ces deux idiots.  
« Ah, Zoro. Tu viens pour changer tes bandages ? Prendre des médicaments ? »  
« Non. Je veux les enlever. Et reprendre l'entraînement. »  
Il prend aussitôt sa forme humaine et s'avance vers moi.  
« Tu n'enlèveras rien du tout, et tu ne peux pas reprendre l'entraînement avant au moins une semaine ! »  
Une semaine sans rien faire, non mais ça ne va pas la tête ? Je ne vais pas me laisser faire. Oh non.  
« M-mais je me sens très bien ! »  
« Oui, c'est pour ça que tu as eu des vertiges en te levant ce matin ! »  
Je me gratte derrière la tête, gêné. Alors il l'a vu.  
« Zoro. Si tu veux pouvoir être en pleine forme pour ton entraînement, attends une semaine. C'est tout ce que je te demande. »  
Je soupire.  
« Ok. »  
« Bien. On va changer tes bandages, maintenant. »  
Re-soupir. Je m'assieds et me laisse faire, tandis qu'il commence à m'enlever mes bandages et m'en mettre de nouveaux.  
Du coup, je pense à Sanji.  
Je passe une main sur mes lèvres.  
_Il m'a embrassé._  
Et...  
_Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait._  
Je rougis un peu en repensant à cela.  
Mais maintenant que j'y réfléchis un peu plus, c'est vrai qu'Usopp a raison.  
On se cherchait depuis un moment, déjà.  
Il venait souvent me voir et m'apporter des plats alors que tout le monde avait déjà fini.  
Et puis, on discutait.  
De tout, de rien.  
J'apprenais à le connaître.  
Enfin, je lui avais avoué que je l'aimais.  
Il m'avait dit qu'il ne savait pas trop, puis était parti dans sa cuisine. Réfléchir, sûrement.  
Mais le lendemain, je passais à côté de la mort.  
J'imagine que ça l'a aidé à se décider, en quelques sortes.  
Ça n'aura pas été totalement négatif.  
_Je serai venu te chercher en enfer s'il l'avait fallu._  
Je me sens rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.  
Il faut que j'arrête de réfléchir.  
« Ça va, Zoro ? Tu es tout rouge. Tu as de la fièvre ? »  
« N-Non ! Tout va bien, Chopper ! C'est bon ? »  
« Ouais. Tu peux y aller. Et souviens-toi : une semaine. »  
J'acquiesce en hochant la tête, avant de sortir.  
J'ai à peine fait deux pas qu'une main m'attrape le poignet.  
Elle me traîne jusqu'à la cuisine et ferme la porte violemment, tandis qu'elle me plaque contre le mur.  
Je rencontre un regard bleu profond.  
« Qu-quoi ? »  
« Tu veux déjà reprendre l'entraînement alors que tu as encore des vertiges en te simplement te levant, tu n'es qu'un crétin ! »  
Je rougis. Il a tout entendu ?  
« Je ne te le permettrai pas. »  
Il me serre dans ses bras.  
« Je ne veux pas que tu remettes ta vie en danger comme ça encore une fois. Plus jamais. »  
Je lui rends son étreinte, passant une main dans ses cheveux fins.  
« Mais nous sommes des pirates, pas vrai ? Je ne peux pas ne pas mettre ma vie en danger. »  
Il me serre plus fort.  
« Ouais... mais je veux que tu me promettes de toujours te battre de toutes tes forces. »  
Alors bon. Je dois encore promettre quelque chose. Sérieusement, pourquoi est-ce que je me vois obligé de promettre un truc à toutes les personnes que j'aime ?  
« Ouais. Je te le promets. »  
Il m'embrasse alors. Je sens toute son inquiétude, tous ses sentiments, tout son amour.  
Tout ça à travers un simple baiser.  
Je lui rends du mieux que je peux, passant mes bras autour de son cou. Les siens ont glissés jusqu'à ma taille.  
Il rompt alors le baiser.  
« Je croyais que ce n'était qu'une idée, hier. Mais... tu as toujours été aussi mince ? »  
Je me sens rougir.  
« P-pas autant. Juste un peu... enfin, je ne suis pas un monstre, non plus. »  
Il rit doucement.  
« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. C'est juste que je m'imaginais à un homme viril pleins de muscles et au lieu de ça, j'ai un homme mince et incroyablement mignon. »  
Viril et pleins de muscles ? C'est les cheveux qui font croire que je suis un cousin d'Hulk, ou quoi ? (Nd'A : Notez que Zoro n'a pas relevé le « mince et incroyablement mignon », ce qui veut dire qu'il est d'accord avec ça.)  
« J'ai été trompé sur la marchandise. Tu devrais mettre des vêtements plus serrés, tu sais. »  
Avant que j'aie eu le temps de répliquer, il s'empresse d'ajouter, murmurant à mon oreille :  
« Mais je préfère comme ça. Car au moins, il n'y a que moi qui le sais. »  
Je frémis.  
« Je veux tout connaître de toi. Tes joies, tes peines, tes sentiments. »  
Je m'accroche à lui. Sentant les larmes arriver.  
« Sanji... »  
« Tu peux pleurer, si tu en as envie. C'est humain, tu sais. »  
Alors, je laisse mes larmes couler, blotti contre sa poitrine. Toute cette pression accumulée depuis que je me suis réveillé se relâche.  
Entre deux sanglots, je n'oublie cependant pas de préserver ma fierté.  
« Crétin ! Il n'y a qu'à toi que je montrerai ça, alors estime-toi heureux ! »  
Je le sens sourire, son visage enfoui dans mes cheveux.  
« Si tu continues de me dire des choses aussi mignonnes, alors je le suis. »  
Je continue à pleurer doucement, et nous restons comme ça un moment.  
Puis il ne peut s'empêcher de m'embrasser.  
Je me laisse porter, heureux que ça soit lui et personne d'autre.  
Je m'abandonne complètement dans ce baiser.  
Je commence à me sentir défaillir et à glisser sur le mur, tandis que sa langue s'occupe désormais de mon cou, y laissant sa marque.  
Je gémis doucement, alors que nous sommes maintenant tous deux assis.  
Nous nous regardons longuement avant de s'apprêter à continuer, mais soudain, la porte s'ouvre en grand sur un gilet rouge et un chapeau de paille.  
« San-chan ! J'en ai marre d'attendre que tu termines tes affaires avec Zo-chan ! Je veux de la bouffe, et maintenant ! »  
Sanji soupire et se lève, avant de me tendre la main pour que je le fasse aussi.  
J'hésite un peu puis je l'attrape.  
J'ai décidé de ne montrer ma véritable vulnérabilité qu'à lui, après tout.  
Luffy en profite pour attraper Sanji par la chemise.  
« Allez, San-chan ! Fais-moi des beignets ! T'as qu'à en faire pour Zo-chan aussi, comme ça au moins tu fais d'une pierre deux coups ! »  
Ce sale gosse ne sait décidemment pas se taire.  
Je ris doucement avant de lui donner un petit coup sur la tête, et repars pour aller dormir sur le banc dehors.

* * *

Lorsque je me réveille, j'ai un beignet chaud devant la figure.  
« Zo-chan ! Tu peux manger ça ! Je l'ai gardé pour toi ! »  
Usopp est derrière avec le nez tordu.  
« Non, tu me l'as juste volé pour faire genre ! »  
Je rigole puis prend le beignet.  
« Merci, capitaine, Usopp. »  
Ce dernier rougit puis remet en place son nez, et murmure un « c'est normal, le capitaine Usopp est tellement généreux, il faut dire... » avant de partir discuter (ou plutôt faire des conneries) avec Chopper.  
Je commence à manger, tandis que Luffy s'assied à côté de moi.  
« Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit, ce jour-là ?... »  
Je le regarde, puis acquiesce doucement.  
Il préfère cependant le dire lui-même.  
« C'est normal de te prendre dans mon équipage. Le roi des pirates n'a après tout besoin de pas moins que le meilleur des sabreurs du monde. »  
Je souris doucement, me rappelant de ce moment.  
« Alors... fais en sorte de tenir ta promesse, Zoro. »  
Il prend alors son chapeau de paille et me le met sur la tête, faisant son célèbre sourire.  
« Je te le confie le temps de la pêche. »  
Je lui rends son sourire, tandis qu'il s'éloigne. Cet homme arrive si facilement à lire en nous tous. Je me demande quand il a deviné pour l'histoire de la promesse.  
Je n'ai cependant pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps : je termine mon beignet, puis je me rendors, son chapeau toujours sur la tête.

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut lorsqu'un Roi des mers nous fonce dessus.  
Je soupire puis entends un cri.  
« Ouais ! Le dîner ! »  
Je me mets à rire, alors qu'on entend un gros bruit de poing et le bateau se met à tanguer tandis que le gros poisson tombe sur le pont.  
« La pêche est finie ! San-chan, on a capturé le dîner ! »  
Je me lève, un peu endormi, avant d'aller placer son chapeau sur la tête Luffy qui me sourit largement.  
« Merci, capitaine. »  
Il rigole de sa manière si unique.  
« Shishishi ! Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal ! De rien, Zo-chan ! »  
Puis il attrape le roi des mers et le traîne en entier sur la pelouse du bateau. J'entends déjà Nami râler et proférer des insultes qu'elle ne pense même pas.  
Je souris puis me dirige vers la cuisine qui sera bientôt un champ de bataille.  
Je préfère profiter du calme qui y règne pour les dernières secondes de la journée pour prendre une bouteille de saké pendant que Sanji n'y est pas (Nd'A : On dirait la chanson du loup qui n'y est pas !).  
Remarque, je ne sais pas s'il râlerait encore parce que je prendrai de l'alcool, maintenant.  
_« Zoro, tu dois me donner quelque chose en échange de ça... Je veux ta première fois. »_  
Mes oreilles laissent aussitôt échapper de la fumée tandis que je deviens rouge vif.  
Il faut que j'arrête de me faire des films, moi.  
Je ressors, essayant de me calmer.  
Je me dirige vers l'arrière du bateau, mon lieu de sieste préféré.  
Je bois pendant un certain moment avant de m'endormir avec la bouteille à côté de moi.

* * *

Je me fais réveiller par une main m'ébouriffant les cheveux.  
« Déjà le matin ? Nnh... »  
« Ne fais pas de petits bruits comme ça, ou je vais te sauter dessus. »  
Cette fois-ci j'ouvre en grand les yeux, et vois Sanji penché devant moi.  
« Tu as pris une bouteille de saké sans mon autorisation. »  
Je rougis et jette un rapide coup d'œil à la bouteille.  
« Ouais. Il faut une autorisation pour se désaltérer, maintenant ? »  
Il rit à mon attitude renfrognée. Je ne suis pas du matin, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Ah, sauf que c'est le soir.  
« Non. Pour toi, il n'y a pas besoin d'une quelconque autorisation. »  
Je le regarde. Il s'approche.  
« Juste de quelque chose en échange. »  
_« Zoro, tu dois me donner quelque chose en échange de ça... Je veux ta première fois. »_  
Et merde ! Pourquoi je repense à ça, moi ?  
« Qu-quoi ? »  
« Hum... je me demande. »  
Il s'approche un peu plus et nos lèvres fusionnent.  
Je gémis doucement, en me laissant aller, tandis que sa main déboutonne ma chemise.  
Lorsqu'il est enfin débarrassé de cet obstacle gênant, il commence à me caresser la poitrine, tout en libérant mes lèvres pour s'occuper de mon cou.  
Il descend de plus en plus, suçant chaque parcelle de ma peau, s'arrêtant lorsqu'il m'entend gémir, pour profiter un peu plus de ces parties sensibles.  
Il arrive alors à la hauteur de mon pantalon, et le déboutonne rapidement, avant de libérer mon membre de sa prison de tissu.  
Je mets une main sur ma bouche, essayant de me retenir, tandis qu'il commence à me toucher.  
Mais il l'enlève et la fait passer autour de son cou, tandis qu'il m'embrasse.  
Lorsqu'il arrête le baiser, il me mordille l'oreille, tout en continuant ses mouvements de va-et-vient.  
« Je veux t'entendre, Zoro... »  
Je réponds en gémissant d'une manière peu virile. Je n'aurai jamais cru que j'aurai pu faire ce genre de bruit.  
Je serre sa chemise, me cramponnant à lui, tandis que j'halète, laissant le plaisir m'envahir.  
J'ai l'impression d'être en plein dans un rêve. Il est là, en train de me toucher, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait.  
L'instant est complètement hors du temps.  
Je continue de m'accrocher à lui, tandis que je sens que je vais bientôt venir.  
« San-... ! Je vais... ! »  
Je le sens sourire tandis qu'il me lèche doucement l'oreille, titillant mes boucles d'oreilles, ce qui me fait frémir.  
« C'est bon. Viens. »  
Je gémis un peu plus fort tandis que je me libère dans sa main. J'essaie de calmer ma respiration, j'ai tellement chaud.  
Puis Sanji m'embrasse, nos langues se mélangent sans fin, j'ai l'impression que cet instant dure une éternité.  
Lorsqu'il s'arrête, il me regarde, souriant.  
« J'ai pris ton premier baiser, la première fois qu'on te touchait, et je vais prendre ta première tout court. Je les veux toutes. »  
Je me sens rougir affreusement, et je détourne le regard. Ma respiration qui s'était finalement calmée recommence à devenir saccadée.  
« C-crétin... »  
« Mais tu l'aimes, pas vrai ? »  
Son sourire s'élargit tandis qu'il me donne un baiser chaste, mais long et plein d'amour.  
Il me sourit après l'avoir rompu.  
« Allons-nous coucher, d'accord ? »  
J'hoche la tête, et je le suis jusqu'à sa chambre.  
Nous nous mettons en sous-vêtements et nous couchons tous les deux, moi sur son torse.  
Il me caresse doucement les cheveux, avant de s'endormir et de ronfler.  
Je sens sa respiration régulière, sa poitrine qui se lève et redescend légèrement.  
Encore une fois, il a réussi à dormir avant moi.  
Je ris un peu, avant de rejoindre les bras de Morphée à mon tour.

* * *

Premier chapitre fini ! Alors, voilà, moi, perso, le début j'ai chialé comme une madeleine en l'imaginant T.T Enfin bref, voilou, donnez moi vos avis ! Si vous voyez des fautes, dites le moi ! (J'ai récemment relu une de mes histoires qui en était truffée et j'ai honte Y.Y) Vous avez remarqué que la plupart de l'emploi du temps de Zoro est composé de siestes ? XD Oui, c'est normal, il ne fait que boire, s'entraîner et dormir ! On y peut rien xP  
PS : Je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre arrivera, la fin des vacances a sonnée T.T (vive l'internat !) Ah, et j'ai mis pas mal de temps à écrire celui-ci, aussi donc bon U.U Ne râlez pas pour le futur retard, svp !


	2. Chapitre 2

Nous voici à la suite ! (je dis tout le temps ça, c'est bizarre, non ?) J'ai remarqué que mon histoire était vachement « tout est beau », « je t'aime, moi aussi », et que Zoro et Sanji sont vachement fleur bleue... Peut être parce que moi-même je le suis U.U Brefons, chapitre 2 ! En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment un chapitre 2, mais le chapitre 1 vu en...

* * *

**POV Sanji**

« Je crois que je t'aime, Sanji. »  
J'avais laissé tomber mon rouleau à pâtisserie sur le comptoir, et mes yeux s'étaient lentement écarquillés.  
« Quoi... ? »  
« Je t'aime. »  
Je tentais de faire le tri dans mes émotions, alors que je posais mes deux mains sur le comptoir.  
« Ce n'est pas grave si tu me dis non. Tu n'as pas à avoir pitié. »  
« Ce n'est pas ça ! »  
Je m'arrête soudain.  
J'ai parlé un peu trop fort, et surtout, par réflexe.  
Pourquoi je n'ai pas simplement dit « non » ?  
« Désolé. Laisse-moi le temps de réfléchir... »  
Je l'entends se lever, alors qu'il pose la bouteille de saké qu'il buvait un peu plus tôt sur la table.  
« J'ai fini. Merci, Sanji. »  
Je comprends ses remerciements comme un « merci de réfléchir au lieu de refuser directement ».  
Lorsque la porte se referme, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour me calmer.  
Cet homme, toujours renfermé sur lui-même, semblant tellement inaccessible, vient de me déclarer son amour.  
Pourtant...  
_« Tu sais, Sanji, j'ai toujours aimé une femme. C'est à elle que j'ai promis que j'allais devenir le meilleur des sabreurs alors qu'on était des gosses. C'était mon premier amour, et je ne l'ai toujours pas oubliée, malgré toutes ces années et sa mort. »_  
Il s'était confié à moi récemment, et, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais... ça m'avait plutôt refroidi.  
J'étais... déçu.  
Mais pourquoi ?  
Je reprends la préparation du goûter, toujours perturbé, alors que l'après-midi arrive lentement.

* * *

« Des marines ! »  
Je lâche mes pâtisseries, puis soupire en sortant.  
Un navire de la marine arrive en effet, et j'allume une cigarette alors que Luffy étire déjà ses bras pour s'échauffer.  
Je jette un coup d'œil à Zoro, visiblement pas très motivé, qui n'a même pas dégainé ses sabres.  
Il n'est pas dans son état normal, actuellement.  
Il ne devrait pas se battre.  
Je m'apprête à l'appeler, quand un boulet de canon est déjà lancé sur notre bateau.  
Luffy n'a pas le temps de faire un Gomu Gomu no Balloon, que déjà plusieurs autres sont tirés.  
« Mugiwara ! »  
Nami-chwan soupire doucement.  
« Allons bon, encore un autre marine qui nous en veut... »  
Le navire de la marine était maintenant à côté de nous, et de nombreux officiers débarquèrent sur le Thousand Sunny pour nous attaquer.  
Je fus rapidement occupé par un officier un peu plus fort que les autres, nommé Kazu.  
Plusieurs minutes passèrent, et après l'avoir finalement battu avec quelques difficultés (quelques coupures mais rien sur les mains, donc ça va), je partis aider Nami-chwan.  
Lorsqu'au final, tous les adversaires furent battus, Luffy cria.  
Je ne pensais pas que ça allait être ce genre de cri.  
« ZOROOO ! »  
Un long cri, empli de peur.  
Je me tournai vers l'endroit où il se dirigeait et voyait, gisant à côté de la rambarde avec un bras ensanglanté qui pendait et un sabre planté au sol, Zoro.  
Les gouttes de sang venant de son bras descendaient le long de ses doigts et tombaient sur la pelouse et le sabre, dont la poignée était devenue à moitié rouge, à moitié blanche.  
Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lentement à cette vision d'horreur que je n'aurai jamais cru possible.  
Je courais à côté de Luffy.  
« ...je ne veux pas t'entendre dire des choses comme ça ! »  
Mais le sabreur ne semble plus l'entendre, et ferme les yeux doucement.  
« Zoro ! Oï, Zoro ! ZORO ! »  
Je sens les larmes arriver, et je ne peux m'empêcher de les laisser couler sur le visage de Zoro.  
Sa main tombe mollement, sans vie. Comme dans un cauchemar. Comme s'il...  
« Chopper ! Vite ! VITE ! »  
Luffy tremble, alors que le petit docteur arrive en courant.  
Nami-chan pleure, la main sur la bouche, alors que Robin-san la soutient en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes qu'elle n'arrive pas à croire elle-même.  
Usopp semble bouleversé, mais Franky et Brook se reprennent en premier – après tout, ce sont les plus âgés - et nous font signe de nous asseoir, alors que Chopper amène Zoro à l'infirmerie.  
Nous attendons tous, assis sur le banc à l'extérieur, ne sachant pas quoi penser.  
Notre équipage est trop uni pour perdre ne serait-ce qu'une seule personne.  
Encore plus _Zoro_.  
Il est le premier à avoir rejoint Luffy, son bras droit, irremplaçable et indispensable.  
Il se passe des secondes, des minutes, des heures, je ne sais pas.  
Le temps nous paraît à tous incroyablement long, et Luffy, au bout d'un moment, décide d'aller se poster devant l'infirmerie.  
Nous continuons à attendre un moment, puis la porte s'ouvre.  
« Tout le monde ! Il me faut des draps propres, des serviettes, vite ! »  
Franky se lève immédiatement et va en chercher, alors que Luffy demande à entrer dans l'infirmerie pour voir Zoro.  
Chopper refuse obstinément, déclarant qu'il n'aimerait pas le voir comme ça.  
Mais notre capitaine force l'entrée, et en ressort grondant de colère et d'inquiétude.  
« Si je tenais celui qui lui a fait ça... ! Chopper, est-ce qu'il est hors de danger, maintenant ? »  
Le renne baissa doucement la tête, résigné.  
« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Je pense que c'est à lui de terminer le travail, en quelque sorte. »  
Je m'approchai rapidement de notre capitaine.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Chopper ? »  
Le docteur me regarda, visiblement lui aussi un peu bouleversé par ce qu'il venait d'arriver.  
« Eh bien... Disons que s'il n'a pas une certaine volonté de vivre, alors il ne se réveillera pas. »  
Ses dernières paroles lancèrent un froid en même temps qu'une vague d'espoir.  
Zoro avait forcément une volonté de vivre énorme, puisqu'il avait encore son rêve à accomplir, après tout.  
Je soupirai lentement, tout en demandant à Chopper s'il fallait le nourrir et comment, en attendant qu'il se réveille.  
« Eh bien, sa convalescence va durer un peu plus que quelques jours donc oui, il va falloir le nourrir... Je pense que je vais faire une petite installation pour ça. Il va me falloir des choses liquides uniquement. »  
Je réfléchissais un instant.  
« De la soupe et de l'eau iront très bien. »  
Chopper me sourit doucement.  
« Oui. »  
Le fait de le nourrir était un peu un signe qu'il allait se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre.  
Il fallait juste être patient.

* * *

Chaque jour, j'allais lui donner de quoi manger.  
Tout cela me secouait.  
Zoro était entre la vie et la mort.  
C'était peut-être à cause de moi.  
Il n'était pas vraiment en état de se battre.  
Je veux dire, après que la personne que vous aimez ait rejeté votre déclaration, auriez-vous été capables de faire quoi que ce soit ?  
En fait, c'était _sûrement_ à cause de moi.  
Je regrettais de ne pas lui avoir dit oui, surtout qu'après avoir réfléchi pendant une longue nuit, je le savais...  
_J'avais envie de dire oui._

* * *

Tandis que je remuais mes pensées, son état s'améliorait et, après deux semaines, il se réveilla finalement.  
Chopper était en larmes alors que je quittais l'infirmerie.  
Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas me confronter à lui pour l'instant.

* * *

Le soir arrivé, j'allai devant la porte de l'infirmerie.  
J'hésitai un instant, puis entrai.  
« Yo, ero-cook. Tu viens enfin me voir ? »  
Allons bon, encore son attitude méchante.  
Il essaye d'être le même que d'habitude, mais ça ne marche pas avec moi.  
J'allume une cigarette.  
« Ouais. Tu m'as inquiété, sale con. »  
Il me jette un regard surpris, avant de prendre un air faussement moqueur.  
« Aah ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu n'aurais pas préféré ne plus m'avoir, plutôt ? Tu as bu tout le saké que je n'ai pas pu boire ou quoi ? »  
Je sens mon sang bouillonner.  
Il pense que je le déteste ?  
Je m'approche de lui doucement.  
« Tu penses sérieusement ça ? »  
Il détourne le regard.  
« Ou-ouais. »  
Je ris doucement. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire tristement également, me demandant comment Zoro a bien pu arriver à cette conclusion.  
« Tu restes mon nakama, idiot. »  
Là, ses yeux s'ouvrent soudainement, et j'arrive à deviner de l'espoir dans son regard.  
Je devine alors et souris.  
« Tu es même plus que ça. »  
Je m'approche jusqu'à être à sa hauteur et attrape son menton pour qu'il me regarde.  
« Tu es vraiment un mauvais menteur, tu sais ? »  
Il rougit. Adorable.  
Je m'approche de son oreille et murmure doucement :  
« Je serai venu te chercher en enfer s'il l'avait fallu. »  
Je le sens frissonner.  
« Je ne suis pas en enfer et je ne suis pas mort. »  
Je souris.  
« Ouais. Je me demande si tu n'es pas increvable, à la fin. »  
Il rit doucement, et je décide de profiter de ce moment pour l'embrasser.  
Il noue ses bras autour de mon cou et je décide d'approfondir le baiser, voulant goûter plus de lui.  
Je sens un gémissement s'échapper de sa gorge, alors que je m'arrête.  
Je me lèche doucement la lèvre, satisfait.  
« Je suis ton premier, pas vrai ? »  
Son visage prend soudainement une teinte incroyablement rouge.  
« E-Et alors ! »  
Je lui souris.  
« Je suis heureux. J'aurai voulu que tu sois mon premier à moi aussi. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir te rendre la pareille... »  
Il tourne sa tête autre part, tentant de fuir mon regard.  
Je décide de le dire maintenant.  
Mon cœur se met à battre incroyablement fort.  
_Baboum._  
« Zoro. »  
Il lève son regard vers moi, semblant attendre que je lui dise avant de faire quoi que ce soit.  
_Baboum._  
« Je t'aime. »  
Il m'embrasse alors fougueusement, et je sens tout son amour.  
Jamais un baiser n'avait été aussi fort pour moi.  
_Baboum._  
« Moi aussi... »  
Je le regarde, et je sais pertinemment que mon regard trahit mon désir profond de le prendre ici et maintenant.  
« Zoro... Si je ne vais pas plus loin aujourd'hui, sache que c'est uniquement car tu es blessé. »  
_Baboum._  
Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir osé dire ça.  
Au lieu de penser, j'ai tout simplement parlé.  
J'imagine que je reste un pervers.  
Tout en souriant, je lui caresse la joue.  
_Baboum._  
« Je veux dormir avec toi ce soir. »  
Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, je me place derrière lui et je passe mes bras autour de sa taille.  
_Baboum._  
Je pose ma tête sur son épaule, et je prends sa main dans la mienne, essayant de me calmer.  
_Baboum._  
Finalement, j'arrive à retrouver un rythme cardiaque à peu près normal.  
Je soupire doucement, et m'endort.

* * *

Je me réveille le lendemain matin avant même que Chopper ne soit arrivé.  
Je me défais doucement de Zoro (et à contrecœur) pour aller me doucher et préparer le petit-déjeuner.  
Je croise Chopper sur la route, un peu fatigué mais déjà habillé.  
« Yo, Chopper. »  
Il se frotte les yeux.  
« Ah, Sanji... Tu as veillé toute la nuit... ? Bref, Zoro devrait être en état de se lever ce matin, donc tu peux lui faire de quoi manger... Autre chose que de la soupe, je veux dire. »  
J'acquiesce doucement, souriant, puis me dirige vers la cuisine.  
Alors aujourd'hui, ça sera croissant pour tout le monde.  
Je ne vois pas le temps passer, jusqu'à ce que j'entende un gros raffut, signe que deux idiots ont fini de prendre leurs douches.  
« SAN-CHAAAN~ Petit-déjeuner~ ! »  
Je soupire et vire Luffy de la cuisine d'un coup de pied.  
« Pas tant que le marimo ne sera pas là ! Si tu veux bouffer, alors va le chercher, c'est tout ! »  
J'avais envie d'un petit-déjeuner tous ensembles, ce matin.  
Alors que l'idiot de goinfre courre vers l'infirmerie, je crie à tout le monde que le petit-déjeuner sera bientôt servi.  
Lorsque tout le monde est installé, la porte s'ouvre dans un grand fracas.  
« JE L'AI AMENE ! On peut manger, maintenant ? »  
Un rire retentit, alors que Zoro s'installe à sa place.  
Je lui souris doucement, et il me le rend tout en frappant la main de Luffy qui tentait de lui dérober un croissant.  
Je finis de manger, et Luffy m'embête déjà pour autre chose à manger.  
« Allez, San-chan, des beigneeets ! »  
Je dis non une énième fois et le vire de ma cuisine, avant de terminer de laver la table pleine de miettes.  
Je sors alors pour voir si Nami-chwan ou Robin-chwan ont besoin d'aide, quand j'entends un « NON ! » avant qu'une porte ne se claque.  
Je vois alors Luffy s'éloigner de l'infirmerie en murmurant « pas zuste... ».  
Je décide d'aller écouter aux portes, curieux.  
« ...n'enlèveras rien du tout, et tu ne peux pas reprendre l'entraînement avant au moins une semaine ! »  
J'écarquille les yeux.  
Zoro veut déjà reprendre l'entraînement alors qu'il se remet à peine ?  
« M-mais je me sens très bien ! »  
« Oui, c'est pour ça que tu as eu des vertiges en te levant ce matin ! »  
Je bouillonne de colère, alors qu'un silence gêné est suivi de paroles de Chopper.  
« Zoro. Si tu veux pouvoir être en pleine forme pour ton entraînement, attends une semaine. C'est tout ce que je te demande. »  
J'entends un soupir de résignation, puis un « ok » venant de Zoro.  
« Bien. On va changer tes bandages, maintenant. »  
Autre soupir, puis un long silence.  
J'attends patiemment que Zoro sorte, et il va voir ce qu'il va voir.  
« Ça va, Zoro ? Tu es tout rouge. Tu as de la fièvre ? »  
« N-non ! Tout va bien, Chopper ! C'est bon ? »  
« Ouais. Tu peux y aller. Et souviens-toi : une semaine. »  
J'entends des pas, et la porte s'ouvre.  
Je ne laisse pas le temps à Zoro de réfléchir que déjà je lui attrape le poignet.  
Je me dirige vers la cuisine et claque la porte violemment, avant de le plaquer contre le mur.  
Je le regarde et vois son incompréhension.  
« Qu-quoi ? »  
« Tu veux déjà reprendre l'entraînement alors que tu as encore des vertiges simplement en te levant, tu n'es qu'un crétin ! »  
Ma voix tremble de colère et d'inquiétude.  
Il rougit, et essaie de détourner le regard.  
« Je ne te le permettrai pas. »  
Je le serre dans mes bras.  
« Je ne veux pas que tu remettes ta vie en danger comme ça encore une fois. Plus jamais. »  
Je sais bien que ce que je veux est futile et impossible, mais je l'aime tellement que je ne peux m'imaginer le perdre.  
Il me rend son étreinte, et passe une main dans mes cheveux.  
« Mais nous sommes des pirates, pas vrai ? Je ne peux pas ne pas mettre ma vie en danger. »  
Je le serre plus fort, cherchant à me persuader qu'il est bien là.  
Je me rappelle alors la raison de ses blessures.  
« Ouais... mais je veux que tu me promettes de toujours te battre de toutes tes forces. »  
« Ouais. Je te le promets. »  
Je décide alors de l'embrasser, mêlant tous mes sentiments dans ce baiser.  
Il passe ses bras autour de mon cou, tandis que les miens glissent jusqu'à sa taille.  
Je décide alors de m'arrêter.  
« Je croyais que ce n'était qu'une idée, hier. Mais... tu as toujours été aussi mince ? »  
Il rougit.  
« P-pas autant. Juste un peu... enfin, je ne suis pas un monstre, non plus. »  
Je ris doucement.  
« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. C'est juste que je m'imaginais à un homme viril pleins de muscles et au lieu de ça, j'ai un homme mince et incroyablement mignon. »  
Il détourne son regard, rougissant un peu plus.  
« J'ai été trompé sur la marchandise. Tu devrais mettre des vêtements plus serrés, tu sais. »  
Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de réfléchir que déjà je vais murmurer à son oreille :  
« Mais je préfère comme ça. Car au moins, il n'y a que moi qui le sais. »  
Il frémit, alors je décide de continuer.  
« Je veux tout connaître de toi. Tes joies, tes peines, tes sentiments. »  
Il s'accroche désespérément à moi.  
« Sanji... »  
Je lui caresse doucement les cheveux.  
« Tu peux pleurer si tu en as envie. C'est humain, tu sais. »  
Alors il se laisse aller, blotti contre moi. Je sens ses larmes couler doucement contre ma chemise.  
J'enfouis mon visage dans ses cheveux.  
« Crétin ! Il n'y a qu'à toi que je montrerai ça, alors estime-toi heureux ! »  
Je souris doucement.  
« Si tu continues de me dire des choses aussi mignonnes, alors je le suis. »  
Il continue à pleurer, et nous restons comme ça un moment.  
Mais je ne peux pas continuer comme ça plus longtemps, et je l'embrasse, n'arrivant pas à m'en empêcher.  
Il se laisse porter, s'abandonnant complètement dans mes bras.  
Il glisse sur le mur, tandis que je laisse un suçon sur son cou.  
Il gémit faiblement, alors que nous sommes maintenant tous les deux assis.  
Nous nous regardons longuement avant de nous apprêter à continuer, mais soudain, la porte s'ouvre en grand sur un gilet rouge et un chapeau de paille.  
« San-chan ! J'en ai marre d'attendre que tu termines tes affaires avec Zo-chan ! Je veux de la bouffe, et maintenant ! »  
Je soupire et me lève, puis tends la main à Zoro pour qu'il le fasse aussi.  
Il semble hésiter un instant, puis la prend.  
Je n'ai pas le temps d'esquisser un sourire que déjà Luffy m'attrape par la chemise.  
« Allez, San-chan ! Fais-moi des beignets ! T'as qu'à en faire pour Zo-chan aussi, comme ça au moins tu fais d'une pierre deux coups ! »  
Je rougis un peu, alors que Zoro lui donne un petit coup sur la tête, pour finalement sortir.  
Je pars vers la cuisine traîné par Luffy, et vois mon sabreur assis sur le banc, déjà endormi.  
Je souris avant de décider de faire un petit supplément de beignets, on ne sait jamais.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, après que Luffy ait pris ses beignets, j'entends un grand fracas.  
Je me dirige vers la sortie, et vois un énorme roi des mers.  
« La pêche est finie ! San-chan, on a capturé le dîner ! »  
Je vois Zoro se diriger vers Luffy, avec son chapeau sur la tête.  
Sûrement que notre capitaine a eu autant peur que nous.  
Je souris doucement, et me dirige vers Usopp qui commence à me raconter la fantastique aventure de comment Luffy et lui ont attrapé le poisson.  
Alors que le poisson est transporté dans la cuisine, je vois Zoro qui, lui, en sort.  
Je décide de vérifier s'il a pris quelque chose après avoir cuisiné le roi des mers.

* * *

Après deux bonnes heures pour faire mijoter tout le poisson, je décide donc de finalement vérifier mes tiroirs.  
Je me rends compte que rien ne manque quand je me rappelle de la nourriture principale du marimo.  
Je regarde dans le frigo.  
Bingo.  
Je souris doucement en sortant.  
« Le dîner est prêt ! »  
Nous mangeons tranquillement, mais Zoro n'arrive pas.  
Mon sourire s'élargit alors que Robin part avec Nami.  
Elles me souhaitent toutes les deux bonne nuit avant de fermer la porte.  
Je sors tout en leur souhaitant à elles aussi, avec en plus de beaux rêves.  
Je me dirige alors vers l'arrière du bateau, où je sais qu'_il_ sera.  
Il est en effet là, en train de dormir paisiblement, avec la bouteille qu'il a dérobée un peu plus tôt à côté de lui, vide.  
Je lui ébouriffe doucement les cheveux pour le réveiller.  
« Déjà le matin ? Nnh... »  
Je ris doucement.  
« Ne fais pas de petits bruits comme ça, ou je vais te sauter dessus. »  
Il ouvre soudainement de grands yeux.  
« Tu as pris une bouteille de saké sans mon autorisation. »  
Il rougit, et jette un coup d'œil à la bouteille.  
« Ouais. Il faut une autorisation pour se désaltérer, maintenant ? »  
Cette fois-ci, je ris franchement.  
« Non. Pour toi, il n'y a pas besoin d'une quelconque autorisation. »  
Il me regarde, tandis que je m'approche.  
« Juste de quelque chose en échange. »  
Il semble réfléchir à quelque chose, et rougit. Cela me fait sourire.  
« Qu-quoi ? »  
« Hum... Je me demande. »  
Je m'approche un peu plus, et nos lèvres fusionnent.  
Il gémit doucement, tandis que je déboutonne sa chemise.  
Lorsque je suis enfin débarrassé de cet obstacle gênant, je commence à lui caresser la poitrine, profitant de chacune parcelle de sa peau, et je lèche doucement la marque que j'avais faite sur son cou la veille.  
Je commence à descendre mes mains doucement, m'arrêtant lorsque je le sens frissonner, profitant de ses parties sensibles que je veux toutes connaître.  
A force de descendre, j'arrive à hauteur de son pantalon. Je le déboutonne rapidement, et commence à le toucher.  
Il essaie de s'empêcher de gémir en mettant sa main sur sa bouche, mais je ne le permettrai pas.  
Je prends sa main et la fait passer autour de mon cou, tout en l'embrassant.  
Lorsque finalement je romps le baiser, je continue mes mouvements de va-et-vient, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de murmurer à son oreille.  
« Je veux t'entendre, Zoro... »  
Il me répond en gémissant, ce qui me fait frissonner et gémir faiblement à mon tour.  
Il se cramponne à ma chemise, et halète.  
J'accélère mes mouvements, alors qu'il se met à trembler.  
« San... ! Je vais... ! »  
Je souris doucement, tout en léchant son oreille, m'attardant sur ses boucles d'oreilles.  
« C'est bon. Viens. »  
Il gémit un peu plus fort, tandis que je sens un liquide chaud envahir mes mains.  
Je l'embrasse, et nos langues se mélangent, alors que je frissonne une dernière fois.  
« J'ai pris ton premier baiser, la première fois qu'on te touchait, et je vais prendre ta première tout court. Je les veux toutes. »  
Il rougit et détourne le regard. Sa respiration est saccadée.  
« C-crétin... »  
Je souris doucement.  
« Mais tu l'aimes, pas vrai ? »  
Mon sourire s'élargit, tandis que je lui donne un baiser long et chaste empli de tout l'amour que j'ai pour lui.  
Je lui souris une nouvelle fois.  
« Allons nous coucher, d'accord ? »  
Il hoche la tête, puis je l'entraîne jusqu'à la chambre.  
Nous nous mettons en sous-vêtements et nous couchons tous les deux, lui sur mon torse.  
Je lui caresse doucement les cheveux, puis tombe de sommeil.

* * *

Et voilou le deuxième chapitre ! Plus qu'un épilogue et ça sera fini... c'aura été une mini-fic U.U

_See ya later~_


	3. Epilogue

Comment ça, un lemon ? Où ça ? Je vois pas.  
ET BAH NAN !  
Pas de lemon dans cette fic !  
On ne peut pas faire de belles fics toutes mignonnes, c'est ça ? HEIN ? HEIN ?  
Bref, j'arrête de m'énerver.  
Non, en fait, je préfère vous ménager pour mes deux autres fics.  
Car là, le rating M ne sera certainement pas là pour rien U_U  
QUI A OSE PARTIR DE CETTE PAGE ?  
Bref, c'est juste un épilogue, hein.  
Donc c'est pas très long, juste histoire de dire « Happy end » et c'est tout ^^  
Re-bref, j'arrête de vous faire languir.  
Je tiens juste à remercier Neij, ma p'tite bêta, qui a de la patience.  
Beaucoup de patience.  
Merci, mon citron.  
Allez, cette fois-ci, j'arrête vr- * SBAFF *  
Voilou.

**~ Enjoy ~**

* * *

**POV Sanji**

Plusieurs mois ont passé depuis ça.  
Je jette un coup d'œil à Zoro, qui a retrouvé sa forme habituelle.  
Maintenant, faire l'amour avec lui me donne un immense sentiment de supériorité.  
Il faut dire, il a toujours insisté pour être en dessous, malgré sa musculature qui chaque jour évolue.  
Mais, au fond ça me plaît bien.  
En étant au dessus, je peux voir son expression.  
Et je ne changerais ça pour rien au monde.  
Je n'aurai jamais cru tomber un jour fou amoureux d'un homme.  
Et pourtant, chaque jour qui passe est un trésor.  
Il a remarqué que je le regardai, et me sourit doucement.  
Je lui rends son sourire, et m'approche derrière lui pour le serrer dans mes bras.  
Je glisse ma main jusqu'à son cœur, pour le sentir battre.  
Heureux qu'il soit en vie.  
Avec moi.  
Sa main vient rejoindre la mienne et la serre, simplement pour me dire qu'il est bien là.  
« Ce n'est pas un rêve, pas vrai... ? »  
Il se retourne, toujours souriant.  
« Non. Même si parfois, j'ai l'impression que tout ça n'a été qu'un cauchemar avec une fin de conte de fée. »  
Il m'embrasse doucement, et nous restons comme ça un moment, enlacés l'un et l'autre.  
Puis un cri retentit.  
« MANGERRRR~ ! »  
Nous nous regardons, puis nous mettons à rire.  
Je me dirige vers la cuisine, alors que Zoro s'apprête à accueillir notre capitaine.  
Je ferais des pâtisseries, aujourd'hui.

* * *

Voili voilou, c'était vite fait ^o^  
(faut dire, avec le lemon en moins... * SBAFF * Mais j'en ai marre, moi, des sbaff !)  
Désolé pour ce passage incroyablement guimauve mais magnifiquement bien rédigé (et corrigé), avouez le.  
(Je viens de faire une phrase de ouffeuw. Quoi, vous ne connaissez pas ouffeuw ? Bah c'est ouf, version euw.)  
Bref, j'arrête mes délires entre parenthèses et vous dit à bientôt pour la suite de mes chères fics Spécific Society et Not romantic at all ! (ou un one shot) Vive la pub ! Re-bref...

_See ya later~_


End file.
